Articles such as produce ideally should be packaged in containers which protect the contents against bruising or other damage during shipment and handling. The containers should also present an appealing appearance so that they can be used as retail packages after reaching their final destination, and should be economical as well.
One type of container used to package produce is comprised of separate rigid end panels about which a flexible cover sheet is wrapped to form the bottom, side and top panels. The end panels include stacking projections on their upper or lower edge and stacking recesses on their opposite edge. When the containers are stacked, the projections from one container fit into the recesses of the next higher or lower container. The flexible sheet includes slots for receiving the stacking projections and the corners of the end panels. Means are also provided on the end panels for holding the ends of the sheet in place. Typically, the ends of the sheet are spaced from each other to provide a partially open top panel. The containers permit ready circulation of air to maintain the produce fresh and also serve as retail packages after reaching their final destination.
The end panels are typically formed of thick paperboard, pressed board or other readily available rigid material, while the flexible cover sheets are typically formed of paperboard of a thickness normally used in the manufacture of carriers from foldable paperboard blanks. Due to strength requirements the thickness of the end panels is typically several times greater than the thickness of the cover sheet. The end panels thus comprise a very substantial part of the cost of the containers.
A main object of the invention is to provide a produce container which makes use of the basic design concept referred to above but employs end panels which are more economical but nevertheless meet the strength requirements of the container.